User blog:Edwin Febo/Death Eaters vs Sith
Death Eater vs Sith Death Eaters are the warriors that are loyal to Lord Vodemort. There mission is to destroy all Mudd-Blood and those that stand in there way. Siths are warriors of the Darkside. There mission is to destroy the Jedi and all that opposes them. Both are cruel and evil, but only one can be..... The Dealiest Warrior *WEAPONS Death Eaters #Wands #Dark Magic #X-FACTORS: Most of the Death Eaters are criminals and have study dark magic. They show no fear nor mercy to there enimies and enjoying killing and torturing there enimies. Sith #LightSabers #Force #X-FACTOR: Sith know no fear nor any other emotion execpt anger and hate. They don't believe in mercy and strick there enimies down without hesitation. *BATTLE GROUND Diagon Ally Sith: Deat Eater: A small ship has landed on what was once Diagon Ally but now is nothing more a ghost town. The ship doors opened and out came five Sith Warriors. Each wearing traditional sith clothing with a dark hood to hide there faces. Each but one had a Sith mask(picture above), but one had shown his face. He was a Zabrek Sith( the one that looks like darth maul to those who don't know) for his blood red face were covered in tradidtional Sith symbols. He was the Sith Lord and he marched in the small, abandon Diagon Ally. Unawear to them The Death Eaters were in the sky in search for Potter, but instead spotted the Sith. They landed in front of them in black smoke. Both Death Eaters and Sith Warriors were in a stand off as they stared at one another. The Death Eater leader who had a grimm face took out his wand and used the killing spell to the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord used force lighting and both powers lock onto each other. The Sith then used his other hand and force grip an object and threw it to the Death Eater. The Grimm face Daeth Eater had to stop using his killing spell to stop the small object from hitting him. The Sith Lord saw an oppertunity and used force lighting to one of the Death Eaters and killed him. Death Eater: The other Death Eaters then ran towards the Sith each using there magic to kill them, the same for the Sith as they ran towards the Death Eaters with there lightsabers blocking there magic. One of the Death Eaters used Apparition and teleported behind one of the unawear Sith Warrior and used the killing spell. Sith: A Sith sences the Death Eater behind them but was too late for his comrade. He then used force chock and killed the Death Eater and threw his dead body at one of the Death Eaters Death Eater: A Death Eater then used his magic to disarm the Sith. The Sith then used the force to take away the wand from the Death Eater. He then broke it and used force grip of the Death Eater and was tossed his body from building to building. He then used to force to pick back up his lightsaber as he walked to the Death Eater body, and he used the force to pick him up. He then stabbed him with the lightsaber in the heart. Death Eaters: The Grim face Death Eater then used the torture spell on the Sith Warrior on the sith and then quickly killing him with the killing spell. Sith: Another Death Eater used the Fiendfyre curse( the fire snake from the movie) and used it on two Sith Warriors Sith: The Sith Lord was displeased as his Warriors fell to easily. He then was surrounded by the two Death Eaters. He then used force repulsh( from the force unleash game) and push them away from him. He then used the force and threw his lightsaber at the Death Eater Death Eater: The Grim face Death Eater then saw then Sith Lord and used the killing spell as he said'' Avada Kedavra!'' The Sith Lord block it with force lighting. Both powers once again lock onto each other. The Grimm Face Death Eater then change it into the Fiendfyre Curse spell. It took form of a gaint snake and it opened its mouth as it tried to eat the Sith Lord. The Sith lord the block it and used force push to send it back to the Grim Face Death Eater. The Grim face Death Eater was knock down to his feet by the force push and dropped his wand. The Sith Lord then used Force Chock and said'' Suffer!. The Grim Face Death Eater died as he was chocked to death, as for the Sith Lord he continued his mission as he said The Darkside can never be defeated!'' Death Eater: 0 Winner Sith For the Sith had the advantage of using the force with there hands and mind, as for the Death Eaters need there wands or there magic is useless. Category:Blog posts